


Most Ardently

by dekumyboyyyy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekumyboyyyy/pseuds/dekumyboyyyy
Summary: A Pride and Prejudice Zukka story absolutely NO ONE asked for!! Sokka is Elizabeth!! Zuko is Darcy!! Aang is Bingely!! I think you can probably see where this is going!!I'M SORRY FOR THIS. I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS A STORY I FEEL I NEEDED TO WRITE. This is a small intro chapter - I am hoping that the later chapters will be a little bit longer. I just needed to get a feel for the story and these characters in these roles.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally known that the son of the Fire Lord must be in want of a spouse. Seemed ridiculous to Sokka who had never been in want of a spouse in his life. His sister, Katara was bouncing excitedly next to him as they stood in the village square as they stared at the notice board.

“Can you believe it Sokka! A few short days before we get to meet the Fire Lord’s son!” His sister was excited, but of course she was. Katara was excited when she woke up in the morning. He couldn’t care less.

“I’m sure he is boring and stuffy just like every other noble we’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.” He squinted at the sign. It was large and ostentatious and announced that the Beifong family would be hosting a ball to celebrate the arrival of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, the children of the Fire Lord. At the bottom of the notice there was a drawing of the two siblings. Their dark hair framing their delicate features. Zuko’s expression was almost neutral, giving nothing away. Azula’s eyes swam with mystery, almost daring you to ask her a question, a smile playing at her lips. Sokka tried to keep himself from staring at them.

Katara turned to glare at him. “Why are you being like this? Toph is perfectly lovely and you know it.”

“I guess I’m just not in the mood to meet new people, also their dad is a war criminal Katara. Are we forgetting that? I refuse to rub shoulders with his shitty kids and pretend that their dad didn’t just try to destroy the world..” Sokka took a breath, his face hot and looked at his sister. She was staring at him with a softness in her eyes that made him immediately look away. “Sorry - Let’s just get home.” He glanced again at the notice, the eyes of a young prince staring back at him. They were black and cold, not what you would expect from a child born of fire. He hated them. He tore his eyes away and turned to start walking home.

Katara turned to talk with him, linking her arm in his. “You are right Sokka, of course you are. I guess I just got excited about a party. It’s been a while since we’ve had a reason to let our hair down.” Her voice was quiet and he was regretting having raised his.

“I know what you mean, I promise to try and have a good time at this ball. I guess if Toph will be there it can’t be all bad.” He showed her a smile, she beamed back at him.

“That’s the spirit. Also, if the prince annoys you too much you can just open your mouth. I’m sure something insulting will fall out.” She leaned into him, laughing as he turned red. They walked arm and arm together back home, their laughter echoing through the streets.

\--

Gaoling wasn’t a big city, but it was a proud little village. The Beifong family was their most prominent, and they were known throughout the country as a farming town. Toph sat quietly in the receiving room of her family’s estate and listened to her father drone on about the history of the land and the people who lived in the town. She was bored. She had been told that the group from the capital had arrived but no one had bothered to speak to her yet so she was literally in the dark. Quietly she slipped her foot out of her slipper and laid it bare against the floor to try and get a lay of the room.

It was a trick her tutor had taught her, a way to use her heightened other senses to better understand the world around her. She felt the vibrations through the floor and created a map of the room in her mind. Her chair was situated behind her mother and father’s and they were flanked on either side by their always present guards. Further away from her she felt a smaller than expected presence. Three bodies stood directly in front of her parents, behind them a small group of people she assumed to be the staff of the royal siblings.

“Thank you Mr. Beifong for such a fabulous welcome.” She heard a voice say. It was a female voice, clear and dripping with poisonous sweetness. “My brother and I are looking forward to seeing what this village has to offer.” Toph could hear the sarcasm embedded in the Princesses words but doubt her father was aware.

“Of course your highnesses. Tomorrow at the ball you will be able to see everything that Gaoling has to offer and more. We are so pleased that you have chosen to visit us on your way through the country.”

A silence fell through the room and Toph strained her ears to try and understand what was going on. She could hear the soft breaths of her mother, even and natural. Her father’s deeper breaths, a man who was trying hard to keep it together. She felt that she could hear the princess smile - though she couldn’t see it she imagined it was a smile that could cut you if you got too close. The other two standing near her were very quiet. Their breaths were short and quiet - giving nothing away. She was intrigued.

“Well,” Her mother was speaking now. “I’d imagine you’ve had a very long trip. We will have Judee show you to your rooms to relax before dinner. We hope that they are to your liking. If you need anything at all please feel free to ask.” Her mother’s voice was always so kind and gentle. Toph loved her mother’s voice, when she was a child it was her favorite sound.

“Thank you.” This speaker was male, his voice was low and rough, coming from the person to the right of the princess. “We are grateful for your hospitality.” The third person never spoke and as the party moved out of the room he seemed to almost float - the usual vibrations weren’t there. Toph was used to not being able to see, but this was different and she didn’t like it.

A few tense moments passed before she heard her father let out a breath he had apparently been holding. “Well, that’s that. Toph, dinner tonight is very important. Do try to not be late.” She nodded her head in his direction and stood to make her way back to her quarters, hearing the guards fall in line behind her. She rolled her eyes, if the prince and princess didn’t acknowledge her existence in the hall they sure as hell weren’t going to acknowledge it at dinner.

\--

Zuko collapsed onto a couch after they had been deposited into what would be their quarters for the next few weeks. He watched Aang examine the room closely before collapsing next to him with a smile on his face. “That wasn’t so bad.” He said, his voice as cheery as ever.

“Oh Aang, please. That was pathetic, this whole town is pathetic.” Azula’s voice cut through Zuko’s comfort as she draped herself across the chair. “I mean I think that old man would have talked forever had I not cut him off. I can’t believe father sent us on this ridiculous journey.”

“It’s important that the people see us as part of the community.” Zuko muttered, not really wanting to get into it. “ZuZu don’t be ridiculous. This whole charade is an attempt by father to get you to find some sweet girl to marry so he can finally be rid of you. He’s tired of you moping around the castle all the time. He especially wants you to marry some earth kingdom girl so that -”

“The peace treaty will last.” Zuko finished. “I know why we are here Azula. I just don’t understand why I’m the one who has to get married. Why can’t you do it.”

“Because who would marry Azula?” Aang said from the seat beside him, laughter already in his voice. Azula flashed a look Zuko was certain would kill but Aang laughed anyway. Zuko allowed himself a small smile.

“I can’t do it ZuZu because I am not the heir to the throne. So be on the lookout for a suitable bride tomorrow. The faster you find someone the faster we can get out of this backwards place.” With that she jumped out of her chair and stalked off to her room, the door clicking shut behind her.

“You know, you don’t have to let her talk to you like that.” Aang had leapt off the couch and gone over to the small table that was laden with local treats in what felt like a single bound. He turned to Zuko, shoving a small pastry in his mouth. “Like I get that she’s your sister but -” The rest of his sentence was unintelligible.

Zuko smiled to himself, he had been unsure when he invited Aang to come with them on their journey through the Earth Kingdom but was now glad for his company. “I have found that sometimes it is easier to just let Azula be Azula than to fight her on it. But I appreciate you saying it.”

“Do you really think you will be able to find someone you’ll want to marry?”

“Honestly? I never pictured myself getting married. I guess I’ll try to find someone that I get along with.”

“You don’t want to fall in love?” Aang looked scandalized.

“Fire Lords don’t have the luxury of falling in love. That’s what my father said to me right before we left.”

Aang stared at him, a pastry halfway to his open mouth and a plan forming in his head. Maybe Fire Lords didn’t fall in love, but Prince Zuko, best friend of the Avatar would.


	2. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more but its 3am and I can't sleep and I got a baby bit of inspiration to finish this meeting scene and i wanted to get it done and posted before i allowed myself to not post for months (which i've done quite often)

Sokka stared at the clothes in his closet and sighed. This was not a place for parties and nothing in his closest seemed to be the right thing to wear. He wanted something that said I hate everything you and your dad stand for but also look at how hot I am. Unfortunately all he had was a dark blue suit that was a little too big for him. So that would have to do. He pulled it begrudgingly out of his closet and threw it on the bed. His eyes caught on the military uniform he had buried in the back and a mountain of memories pressed down on him. He allowed himself a moment to think about it and then tore his eyes away and back to the suit laying on his bed. “Well - that’s all there is I guess.”

“You know if you let me at that with my sewing machine I could make that fit you a little better.” Katara’s voice drifted into his room from the doorway. He turned to look at her. She was leaning against his doorway, her light blue dress accentuating the dark brown of her skin. Her hair was down, her usual ponytail traded for beautiful waves. She looked like their mother, it made his breath falter for a moment. 

“I wear it once a year, no point.” He said, pulling the jacket off the hanger and slipping it over his white shirt. “It’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone anyway. The only person I like that is going to be there is Toph and she can’t see.”

Katara rolled her eyes at him and sighed. “Fine, wear a suit that is too big, see if I care. We are leaving in 5 minutes.” She rolled off the doorframe and started walking up the hallway. 

“You look nice. I bet the fire lord princeling will fall head over heels.” He called after her. She flipped him off and he let out a loud laugh. Sokka hated parties, couldn’t stand society but he loved any reason to rile his sister up. He would make the most of this evening if it was the last thing he did.

\--  
Zuko hated parties, there were always too many people and they always seemed to want to talk to him. It was his nightmare. Where he felt out of place and awkward his sister thrived. She seemed to float from group to group, a falsely kind smile painted on her face. Her short cruel laughter cut through any room she was in and Zuko hated the sound of it. It made his skin crawl with memories of childhood. 

He was standing in the hallway outside of the main room, leaning against a wall trying desperately to melt into it. He didn’t hear Aang approach, but in his defense, he never heard Aang approach. “There you are. I think I found the perfect girl.” Zuko turned to look at his friend as he flew down the hallway, a grin on his face. “She’s beautiful and smart. Her eyes are like sapphires and her laugh is full of music.” His voice was dreamy, as he leaned against the wall opposite the Prince. 

“She sounds great.” Zuko said, no real conviction behind his voice. Maybe she was the perfect girl, unfortunately that would be the exact opposite of what would make him happy. He glanced at Aang who had a dreamy look in his eyes. “What’s her name.”

“Katara.” He sighed her name, like a wish on the moon. Zuko smiled to himself, looks like he wasn’t the only one looking for someone to possibly marry on this trip. “You’ve got to come and meet her. She’s friends with Beifong's daughter, Toph. She’s also got a brother.” 

A brother? Interesting. Zuko immediately pushed those thoughts out of his head and allowed Aang to lead him back into the ballroom. He tried to avoid the eyes that followed him through the crowd as Aang led them back to his Katara. He really wished people wouldn’t stare so much. He stared at the back of Aang’s jacket in an effort to block it all out, only noticing they had stopped moving when his face made contact with his friend’s surprisingly hard back. 

“Are you alright?” He heard Aang whisper back to him.

Zuko considered just laying down on the floor to be trampled. “I hate this. Can I just die now?” But he knew Aang wasn’t listening because though he was still staring directly at Aang’s back he could hear his friend’s voice talking to someone else. 

“As promised here is Prince Zuko!” He snapped out of it just in time to hear that announcement and feel Aang’s arm grip his forearm and pull him forward. He looked up and found staring back at him a pair of blue eyes, piercing and full of fire. A brother.

\--

Sokka had seen pictures of Prince Zuko before. He thought he had known what to expect but turns out he was wrong. He was taller than Sokka expected for starters. He wasn’t sure why but he had always pictured the prince shorter than he was but their eyes were about level. The eyes, that was another difference. In all of the official portraits Sokka had seen Zuko’s eyes were black and cold. As Sokka looked he saw that his eyes weren’t black at all, they were amber colored and warm. The other most notable difference was the scar that took up the skin around his left eye. It was red and violent and it reminded Sokka of an open wound. It took everything he had not to reach out and try to cover it. He heard Toph clear her voice next to him and forced himself to look away, knowing he had probably been staring for far too long. 

“-and this is Sokka, Katara’s brother. Sokka this is Prince Zuko.” Aang was saying. Had he been talking this whole time? 

“Nice to meet you.” The prince was saying, holding out his hand for a shake. His voice wasn’t anything like what Sokka expected. It was low and quiet and made something rumble in his chest. Sokka eyed the prince’s outstretched hand before reaching out himself and shaking briefly. His skin was warm and his hands surprisingly callused. 

“The pleasure is of course ours, your majesty.” Sokka said, failing to keep the venom out of his tone. He added a small little bow before flashing a smile at his sister. 

“How are you finding your stay here in Gaoling, Prince Zuko.” Katara said, turning a smile on and nudging her brother hard in the ribs. 

“It’s quite lovely here.” Zuko said though his words lacked any real energy.

“It’s fantastic here!” Aang butted in, quick to replace the energy Zuko’s presence seemed to zap. “We received a small tour this afternoon with the Beifongs and it’s such a beautiful city.”

Sokka watched as the conversation continued, zoning out as Katara and Aang talked about trees or something boring. He couldn’t stop looking at the prince. He was standing there with him but his thoughts seemed to be a million miles aware. He looked bored and it annoyed Sokka to no end. 

“I’m just glad that it’s all starting to regrow since the war ended.” Sokka said loudly enough to drown out his sister’s conversation with Aang. His eyes trained on Zuko’s face, looking for a reaction. 

“Sokka.” Katara hissed at him from his side. “You said you wouldn’t do this.”

“I’m not doing anything Katara. I’m just pointing out that our city has really recovered nicely this past year since the treaty was signed.” Zuko’s face was stone. If he hadn’t heard him talk a moment ago Sokka might think he was actually carved from marble. 

“Eh, ha, yeah! That’s great! I know that the war was hard on a lot of areas so it’s nice to know that it can be rebuilt.” Aang was nervously saying, rubbing his bald head. 

He could hear the apology Katara was about to make for his behavior. He could hear the scolding he would get when they got home. He could even hear Toph’s laugh when they talked about it later. The only thing he couldn’t hear was Prince Zuko’s response. He couldn’t see it either. 

Stone faced and quiet Zuko’s eyes met his and in a small emotionless voice he said “I am sorry that such a place was ever touched by war. If you’ll excuse me.”. 

And then he was gone.


End file.
